


Behold My Nights

by missingnolovefic



Series: sleepy cuddles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye asked for Stuckony's sleeping arrangements. So this is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold My Nights

**Author's Note:**

> [veteratorianvillainy](wwww.veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com) said: Oooooh. What about the three of them trying to figure out how to sleep in the same bed? Like, who wants to be closest to the door? Who wants JARVIS to play some sort of light background noise? Is Steve maybe the only early riser of the three?

It’s maybe 3, 4 am in the morning when Tony falls into bed. He lands face-down halfway across Steve’s naked chest and his legs are propped up on Bucky’s butt and lower legs. The Winter Soldier grunts unhappily, shifting around, letting his metal arm flop over Tony’s waist, before returning to sleep.

Cap blinks his eyes open, raises a brow at him that Tony is definitely not seeing, Christ, Rogers, his fingers tangling in Tony’s oil-streaked hair. With a sigh he can finally close his eyes, cheek nuzzled on Steve’s pecs and held safely by Bucky’s metal arm. He doesn’t even bother getting under the sheets, then he’s out like a light.

Steve wakes up with the first rays of sun, which JARVIS lifts the blinds for just enough for them to hit Steve’s face. He frees himself of the tangled knot of limbs that Tony and Bucky have become during the night and grabs his running clothes before sneaky out quietly. Bucky always waves at him lazily, but then snuggles closer to Tony and goes back to sleep.

Bucky wakes up next, because he doesn’t go to bed at unholy hours like certain other people, yes Stark I’m looking at you, but by then Steve is back from his run, showered and probably already on his way to SHIELD. Depending on how early he’s concious, Bucky spends his mornings in two different ways: a) holding Tony close and confirming his physical health or b) waking Tony with lazy morning kisses or a blowjob, which usually leads to amazing morning sex.

He leaves Tony in bed after some more post-coital bliss, going about his own day. Tony goes back to sleep until he either has to go to a meeting Pepper would kill him if he missed it or his mind gets too loud not to write down all the ideas and try some out. Sometimes, Steve and Bucky manage to drag him to family dinner or a dinner date. Most of those times they end up falling asleep together.

Bucky prefers to be closest to the door in case of an attack, but so does Steve. It took them some negotiations but now Bucky sleeps on the door side of the bed while Steve takes up the window position (because if it shatters it’s easier to get his shield up to protect them while Bucky has an easier time to tackle an attacker who creeps in from the door. In that case Steve can back him up with his metal frisbee.)

Tony got relegated to middle position without much protest, because hey! surrounded by hot people, that is awesome, right? He prefers to sleep on his stomach as that blocks out the light from the arc reactor. Except when the pressure on his chest is too much, or the days where he feels like suffocating, then he sleeps on his side, wedged protectively between the other two.

If Tony’s working late, Steve and Bucky like to hit the excersice room after dinner together to work out until they’re exhausted enough to sleep. It’s not always enough, but it helps, and the rough, sweaty sex does too. It usually turns into sweet love making during the second round and they fall asleep in each others arm. (They wake up an hour or so later, take a shower, change the sheets and put on sweatpants or boxer shorts because now that they can choose a place to sleep they’d rather have it comfortable.)

Somehow, Steve and Tony never have sex in bed at night if it isn’t date night. That’s okay though, neither of them is particularly fixated on a time or place or surface.


End file.
